One Is All There Is
by CK - Ace
Summary: The 50 words challenge issued by Lone Wolf Man, all words in given by him too. Pairing in this challenge is Jake/Sherry.


**Disclamers: I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belongs to** **Capcom.**  
_  
One Is All There Is_

1. Excitement - The heat, the single railing, the fine line between dead and alive. Even with his only firearm now reduced to molten metal in the sea of lava beneath him, she watches in awe as the single man roar his excitement to the twisted monstrosity to battle him.

2. Predict - She somewhat knew that she should tolerate with his brash and hot-headed behavior. All the files and data and intel about Jake Muller tells her that he is a lonely... and angry man.

3. Stiff - It's not only the way he looks demurely at her, but it was his words that made her body rigid. "Thank you." For the first time ever, he found a true friend.

4. Playtime - They were kind enough to provide her the stereo, the TV even a computer with full access to Wi-Fi for her leisure. But all she ever did when she was not in those sick experiments was to stay in bed, thinking of his current being.

5. Millionaire - That was all he wanted to be: swimming in cash, dipping in a milk bath, smoking cigar instead of his ass cheap cigarette; but most of all is that he could provide better for his mother he loved the most.

6. Balance - She made a mental note never to stand suspicious looking, shaky signboards again. Not with Jake right behind her, his chuckle crackled through the earpiece. "Smooth."

7. Volume - The gunshot rang in her ears and it nearly deafened her. So loud that her heart stopped. She only hear the rumbling of machinery again when she saw that Chris Redfield, still alive, only sustaining a scratch on the side of his face when Jake showed his humanity at the very last seconds.

8. Disciple - It was her that taught him what true friendship was. He relived himself of that when he asked for her number right before she board the plane back to America, hoping that he could practice that important lesson forever.

9. Blind - She groped for a wall, or anything her hands could touch with; only somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and mumbled snappily, "Fucking storm just killed the power."

10. Answer - Nobody could ever tell why did Albert Wesker wanted the world to rot. It doesn't matter to Jake anymore, not when he now know why he should work for the BSAA: to stop what his father wanted.

11. Loath - She hates him with a passion - only when he enjoys scaring the hell out of their auburn haired daughter with scary stories and make her cry.

12. Orphan - "We are not our fathers." She was right; Jake was fatherless because his father left his mother. And now, Jake's child was not fatherless because he promised he will never leave his wife.

13. Whisper - Something about the way Jake speaks, he was always loud and clear when he speaks his mind out. Only if he speaks softly that Sherry knows he was very upset or being just... amorous.

14. Highway - If there is one thing that Jake enjoyed more than going a 100 miles per hour on his bike; it's when there's a certain blonde pressing her body against his back tightly - minus a zombie outbreak, that is.

15. Fallout - The adversity of the war is what reducing Edonia to what it is now - that was Jake's final thought as he left to the Middle Eastern to stop the same thing from happening to his hometown.

16. Cry - He was dead, they said. She curses herself the way her tears streaming down her face when she pounces at the young man with a smirk on his face who murmurs at her, "I'm back."

17. God - He renounced his God long ago when his heart voided at the death of his mother. Now he found himself praying for one when he held his partner in his arms, hoping that she would wake up.

18. Monochrome - That was how he sees the world: black and white - color didn't not exist until she appears to him with that blue scarf of hers. And again after 6 months.

19. Cut - She never asked him about that distinctive scar on his cheek, despite how much she desperately wanted to know the story behind it. But she knew it was what reminded him of what hurts him the most.

20. Banish - He shivered at the cold, glaring at the passers-by, hoping silently that the door would open soon so he can apologize to her properly that he will never hit that BSAA smart-ass supervisor again.

21. Lock - It hurts her to know how everyone judged Jake Muller as a self-centered, worthless bastard who cares for nothing but himself; deep down inside she know that he cares, it's just that he kept it securely within himself for the fear that he will be betrayed again.

22. Drink - There is a reason why she hate whenever Jake hits the bar: he'll have too much, then troubles her to shoo the flocks away stating that he was hers.

23. Familiar - Something about his martial arts that reminded her of someone from the videos she watched in the BSAA... Doesn't matter, as long as he kicks ass and looks good, she thought.

24. Water - It was the hardest fight for himself, that he simply had to _look away_; not when she had herself prone, aiming her gun, soaking herself in the puddle - with that _lousy white shirt._

25. Genius - "...is that even a word?" He smirks at Sherry when her friend Claire asked him to describe of that big ugly chasing him through the corner of Earth; he said Ustanak as 'corpulent', which he simply elaborated as, "It means fat in English."

26. Heartbeat - He perks his ears to the amplified little sounds, eyes alight to the little bean-like thing on the screen; and the doctor smiled to him, "The baby is in good health."

27. Dress - He only agrees to attend Redfield's and Valentine's wedding only because she offers that he can be with her when she will be trying out her new attire for the occasion.

28. Logic - The only thing he understand is that money turns his world around - up until there is one agent came up to him.

29. Chapter - The end of one chapter is the beginning of the other; with the world in relative peace, he waved his hands at her when she ran up to him straight from Leon's car.

30. Wolf - Loyal, powerful, intelligent and feral; she always thought that the qualities of this animal is applicable to Jake Muller when he is in a battlefield - who could have thought it was applicable in bed too?

31. Conquer - Her freedom was what belong to her Chinese speaking enemies... only when the lights went out, she knew it's time for her to conquer it back.

32. Empty - Even when the envelope of money was passed to him, he felt nothing - not when he knew that there was no one else for him to share the happiness with.

33. Wig - Long, brunette and smooth... well, she never expected that it look better on him than herself.

34. Barter - In exchange for his obedience and his blood - instead of saying that he wanted hid freedom back - Jake said to the Chinese bitch detaining him, "I want to see Sherry."

35. Blue - It suddenly become Jake's second favorite color only bested by black... he wondered why.

36. Fade - The image of a bed-ridden woman dissipated into thousand pieces right before he woke up with a jolt, with her hand cradling his chin and saying, "Shh... it's only a nightmare."

37. Delicate - Never did he dared to exert more strength than he knew he have... when it comes to holding her hand.

38. Bitter - He said the name out like he was spitting something bitter from his mouth; the dark legacy that man left behind was simply obnoxious, "Albert Wesker."

39. Doom - "Shit." She knew he was trouble when he walked in... she never should have mess with his bike in the first place.

40. Hair - "Why did you keep it short?" She smirked at the question he threw at her; she'd only retort it with "What about you?" and he was walking out of the living room, completely embarrassed.

41. Wind - The cold breeze against her nape made her cringed and curled at the ticklish sensation, too much that she whined to him, "Jake. Stop."

42. Fever - He feels like total crap that he is bedridden, but now he secretly hoping his temperature won't go down soon when her hand always find its way to his forehead whenever he coughed and wheezes.

43. Card - Even thought it was just a plain white piece of rectangular card, it was the message inside that made her smiled - _"What's up, Supergirl?"_

44. Savior - She always wanted to be like her foster parents, a superhero who save lives; he proved to her that she did become one Supergirl.

45. King - His father wanted to be more than a king, Albert Wesker seek to become god; whereas Jake desired the former, but he just wanted to be her King.

46. Talent - She never knew whether it was Albert Wesker's genes in him or he was just that clever, because he had learnt how to make her happy by just visiting her apartment in America.

47. Faith - He had lost it long ago, she was the one who keep that for him all along.

48. Warmth - It was everything that only she could provide him, be it physically or the other way.

49. Lone - He always does everything by himself and is comfortable with it; as he resides back into his den somewhere in the Middle East, he can't help but to gaze at the empty spot beside him and whispers, "Wish you were here, Supergirl."

50. Ace - He's good in language, Jake can practically speak in any language he decided to learn... on the bad side, there was one language that Sherry wished that he would not be too good at: _foul language_.

* * *

**A.N: This is my first time I was issued a word challenge and it was harder than I imagined it would be (and fun too)!**

**Thank you to Lone Wolf Man for providing me the 50 words! And yeah... Wolf, I noticed the final two words are our usernames. Oh wait, you have two words from your username! Number 30 and number 49. ;)**

**Now that I have done it, you will have to do it too! :D Just send a PM to Lone Wolf Man and he will send you guys the 50 words.**


End file.
